(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a releasable vacuum holding device for attaching objects to a contact surface with a vacuum chamber, which is open towards the contact surface and in which, after application to the contact surface by means of a suction device generating a vacuum, a vacuum can be generated.
(2) Description of Related Art
A redetachable holding device operating with a vacuum is known from WO 01/20177 A1. This holding device possesses a holding body that can be airtightly applied to a gas-impermeable contact surface by means of a seal made of elastic material and to which devices for various different carrying functions can be fitted. The holding body features a vacuum chamber open towards the contact surface with an elastic seal towards the contact surface and towards the vacuum chamber a valve, via which a vacuum can be generated by means of a suction device in the vacuum chamber when the holding body is applied to the contact surface. The holding device is capable of securing by means of the carrying functions bathroom accessories for example such as soap dishes or suspension hooks to tiled walls. After opening the valve, the holding device can be removed again.